Instance guide
World Dungeons typically have sub-areas called "Instance Dungeons", or just "Instances". These Instances are special areas in the World of Warcraft where your group or raid party is able to interact with a dungeon privately; that is, without interference from other parties. Instance dungeons tend to feature the most difficult and rewarding content, both in terms of enemies and items, but also in terms of level design. Getting through an instance requires a well-trained and well-balanced group of players that are of an appropriate level for the challenge. See Also: *Instance Grouping Guide for some general information on how to participate in an instance group. *Instances by Level for a graphical view of progression *Instance Limitations *Instance Portal *Battlegrounds Related Categories: *Instances *Events *Coming Soon Please check each instance's individual page for maps, strategy, and loot lists. =Eastern Kingdoms= The Deadmines *Also known as: DM, VC (To differentiate from Dark Maul) *Found in: Westfall, town of Moonbrook *Enemy Level Range: 15-20 *Recommended Level: 17-26 *Instance Guide:The Deadmines *Map, Map2 Shadowfang Keep *Also known as: SFK *Found in: Silverpine Forest, north of Pyrewood *Enemy Level Range: 18-25 *Recommended Level: 22-30 *Map The Stockade *Found in: Stormwind, Jail on the west side, on Mage Quarter's corner at the channels. *Enemy Level Range: 23-26 *Recommended Level: 24-32 *Map Gnomeregan *Also known as: Gnome, Gnomer *Found in: Dun Morogh, to the Far West *Enemy level Range: 24-33 *Recommended Level: 29-38 *Map The Scarlet Monastery *Also known as: SM *Found in: Tirisfal Glades, Northeast corner *Enemy Level Range: 33-42 (the 4 separate parts span this broad range) *Recommended Level: 34-45 *Map, Map2, Map3, Map4 Uldaman *Also known as: Ulda *Found in: The Badlands, east of Loch Modan entrance *Enemy Level Range: 35-45 *Recommended Level: 41-51 *Map , Map2 (larger and more descriptive) Temple of Atal'hakkar (The Sunken Temple) *Also known as: ST, Temple *Found in: Swamp of Sorrows, in the lake *Enemy Level Range: 44-50 *Recommended Level: 50-60 *Map Blackrock Depths *Also known as: BRD *Found in: Burning Steppes / Searing Gorge, west edge *Enemy Level Range: 48-56 *Recommended Level: 52-60 *Map , Map Blackrock Spire *Also known as: BRS, Upper Blackrock Spire (UBRS), Lower Blackrock Spire (LBRS) *Found in: Burning Steppes / Searing Gorge, west edge Blackrock Mountain *Lower Blackrock Spire **Also known as: LBRS **Enemy Level Range: 53-60 (LBRS) **Recommended Level: 55-60 **Map *Upper Blackrock Spire **Also known as: UBRS **Enemy Level Range: ?? **Recommended Level: 55-60 **Raid: 10 **Map Stratholme *Also known as: **Whole instance: Strat, Strath **Scourge portion (end boss: Baron Rivendare): Undead Strath (UD Strat or Strat UD), Baron **Scarlet Crusade portion (end boss: Balnazzar): Scarlet Strath (SS), Scarlet (only among high-levels), Living Strat, Strat SC, Strat SM *Found in: Eastern Plaguelands, north of Darrowmere *Enemy Level Range: 55-60 *Recommended Level: 58-60 *Map Scholomance *Also known as: Scholo *Found in: Western Plaguelands *Enemy Level Range: 57-60 *Recommended Level: 58-60 *Map Molten Core *Also known as: MC *Found in: Inside Blackrock Depths *Enemy Level Range: 60 *Recommended Level: 60+ *Raid: 40 *Map Blackwing Lair *Also known as: BWL *Found in: Inside Upper Blackrock Spire *Enemy Level Range: 60 *Recommended Level: 60++ *Raid: 40 *Map Zul'Gurub *Also known as: ZG *Found in: Stranglethorn Vale *Enemy Level Range: 60 *Recommended Level: 60+ *Raid: 20 *Map Naxxramas *Found in: Eastern Plaguelands *Enemy Level Range: 60+ *Recommended Level: 60+++ *Raid: 40 *Map Karazhan (Coming Soon) *Also known as: Medivh's Tower, KZ, MT *Found in: Southern Deadwind Pass *Enemy Level Range: ?? (presumably raid-level) *Recommended Level: 60+++ *Raid: 20 *Map Grim Batol (Coming Soon) *Found in: Wetlands, Mountains to the East *Enemy Level Range: ?? *Recommended Level: ?? *Map =Kalimdor= Ragefire Chasm *Also known as: RFC *Found in: Orgrimmar, the Cleft of Shadows *Enemy Level Range: 13-15 *Recommended Level: 13-18 *Map Wailing Caverns *Also known as: WC *Found in: The Barrens, southwest of the Crossroads *Enemy Level Range: 15-21 *Recommended Level: 17-24 *Map Blackfathom Deeps *Also known as: BFD *Found in: Ashenvale Forest, Northwest corner (The Zoram Strand) *Enemy Level Range: 20-27 *Recommended Level: 24-32 *Map Razorfen Kraul *Also known as: RFK *Found in: The Barrens, at the far southern edge, west side *Enemy Level Range: 25-31 *Recommended Level: 29-38 *Map Razorfen Downs *Also known as: RFD *Found in: The Barrens, at the far southern edge, east side *Enemy Level Range: 35-40 *Recommended Level: 37-46 *Map Zul'Farrak *Also known as: ZF, Zul *Found in: Tanaris, Northwest corner. An outdoor instance. *Enemy Level Range: 43-47 *Recommended Level: 44-54 *Map Maraudon *Also Known as: Mara, Maru *Found in: Desolace, west edge (northeast of Shadowprey) *Enemy Level Range: 44-47 (first parts); 47-50 (second half) *Recommended Level: 46-55 *Map *Guide to quests and Bosses: Maraudon Guide Dire Maul *Also Known as: DM *Found in: Feralas, *Enemy Level Range: 56-60 *Recommended Level: 55-60 *Map (West) , Map (North) , Map (East) Caverns of Time (Coming Soon) *Found in: Tanaris, East *Enemy Level Range: ?? *Recommended Level: ?? *Map Uldum (Coming Soon) *Found in: Tanaris, in the Mountains to the South *Enemy Level Range: ?? *Recommended Level: ?? *Map Onyxia's Lair *Found in: Dustwallow Marsh *Enemy Level Range: 55+ *Recommended Level: 60+ *Raid: 40 *Map Ahn'Qiraj * Found in: Silithus, South * Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj ** Also known as: AQ20, RAQ, or AQO (Ahn'Qiraj Outside) **Enemy Level Range: 60+ **Recommended Level: 60++ **Raid: 20 **Map * Temple of Ahn'Qiraj **Also known as: AQ40, TAQ or AQI (Ahn'Qiraj Inside) **Enemy Level Range: 60+ **Recommended Level: 60+++ **Raid:40 **Map =Outland= Hellfire Citadel *Found in: Hellfire Peninsula *Wing 1 **Also Known as: ?? **Enemy Level Range: ?? **Recommended Level: ?? *Wing 2 **Also knwon as: ?? **Enemy Level Range: ?? **Recommended Level: ?? *Wing 3 **Also known as: ?? **Enemy Level Range: ?? **Recommended Level: ?? =By Level= *13-18: Ragefire Chasm *17-24: The Deadmines *17-24: Wailing Caverns *22-30: Shadowfang Keep *24-31: The Stockade *24-32: Blackfathom Deeps *29-38: Gnomeregan *29-38: Razorfen Kraul *34-45: The Scarlet Monastery *37-46: Razorfen Downs *41-51: Uldaman *44-54: Zul'Farrak *46-55: Maraudon *50-60: Temple of Atal'hakkar (The Sunken Temple) *52-60: Blackrock Depths *55-60: Blackrock Spire **55-60: Lower Blackrock Spire **58-60: Upper Blackrock Spire 10-man Raid *56-60: Dire Maul *58-60: Stratholme *58-60: Scholomance *Raid: Onyxia's Lair 40-man *Raid: Zul'Gurub 20-man *Raid: Molten Core 40-man *Raid: Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj 20-man *Raid: Blackwing Lair 40-man *Raid: Temple of Ahn'Qiraj 40-man *??: Naxxramas (Coming soon) *??: Karazhan (Coming Soon) *??: Caverns of Time (Coming Soon) *??: Uldum (Coming Soon) Category:Gameplay Category:Guides Instance and quest guide